Stars
by LadySaz
Summary: Raven and Van are choosen to end a dangerous war. My first fanfic so no flames please.


Disclaimer: I do not own zoids! I wish I owned Raven but I don't. I do own Alea and Azreal though so mits off!  
  
The Geno-Breaker swerved to the right, just missing the blades of the Blade- Liger. "Nice try Van, but I'm not gonna fall for that trick again" whispered Raven. The Blade-Liger rolled over in the attempt to dodge the Geno-Breaker's tail as it swept from side to side. Raven had his own zoid execute a swift turn, bringing him face-to-face with Van. Both zoids started to power up their weapons when the action suddenly stopped. "What the fuck?" swore Van staring down the words COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE displayed on the screen in front of him. "Van! Look!" said Fiona pointing upwards. Van looked up at the moon, which had been shedding light down on the forest battlefield. Van felt a chill creep over him. The moon had turned a dark blood red. An unexpected lurch from the Blade-Liger brought him back to reality. Casting a glance over at the Geno-Breaker he saw that the large zoid had turned its back on him and was staggering away. "Raven's fighting the controls Van," said Fiona from behind him " Shadow must have taken control" At this the Blade-Liger also turned away and started in a new direction. Van knew there was no point in struggling with Zeak. He sat back and wondered where his organoid pal was taking them.  
  
Raven had spent the last four and a half hours screaming and swearing at Shadow. No matter what he did or said the black organoid would not budge from control. They where now deep into the middle of a desert and dawn was rising, the red moon having disappeared a couple of hours ago. "Shadow you better have a good reason for this" he hissed. WHAM! The zoid shook and then stood still. A large sand storm had engulfed the Geno-Breaker. Raven made another lunge for the controls but he blacked out before he could do anything.  
  
Raven opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be in a prison cell. Instead he was lying in a large hall made of onyx. Huge columns of the black stone towered above him into the darkness above. A few torches light the walkway, but the light was swallowed by darkness after just a few feet. "So.you've awoken," said a voice in Raven's head. He jumped up and spun round. A young girl of about seventeen was standing before him stroking down Shadow's back. In a long black gown with knee-length hair the same colour as his own, she held a long white wooden staff that was slightly taller then she was. A crystal sphere was held in claws at the top of the staff, which was emitting an eerie glow. Raven studied her face and realised she was very beautiful. Her pale skin in contrast with her hair. What Raven saw next made him take a step backwards. The girl's eyes was completely black, there was no pupil or iris. " Who the hell are you?" he demanded. " And why have you brought me here?" The girl stepped towards him; until she was so close they could almost kiss. Raven had been wrong, her eyes where not completely black. Tiny stars glowed in her eyes. "I am the Sorceress of Darkness," She whispered inside of his mind " And I have brought you here to grow"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"You want me to what?" asked Van in disbelief. "You heard.I want you to fight for me," said the smiling blonde girl in front of him. Van didn't like this; he had woken up in a marble hall, which according to this girl was nine miles below sea level. Fiona and Zeak were nowhere in sight. "Fight who? For what reason? Why me?" " I need you to fight the champion of darkness when the time comes. This fight will be the last. It will decide which force will rule this planet. Good or evil, light or darkness." " But why me?" " Because you are the most powerful warrior of the light. Anyone else will not stand a chance against the forces of evil." This was far too bizarre for Van to comprehend. The girl in front wore a white dress with long curly golden hair. The black staff she held looked oddly sinister, but it was nowhere near as disturbing as her eyes, which shone like pearls. They had no other colour. "Where are Zeak and Fiona? Take me to them." "Of course. Follow me." The girl spun round on one heel and strode off down the hall. Van found himself jogging in order to keep up. "What's your name?" Without turning round the girl uttered a single word in his head.  
  
"Alea"  
  
"Van!!" Fiona bounded towards Van and wrapped him a huge hug, Zeak following closely. Van stared around at all the other people in the massive marble chamber. Men, women and children of all shapes and sizes where talking, laughing and playing. What struck Van was that they were all blonde. " Van isn't it wonderful? They're all ancient zoidiens!" "Wha...what? Really? Fiona that's great!" " I know Van, but.they won't tell me anything about themselves." Fiona looked so crestfallen that Van put an arm around her shoulders. "Why?" " Because Fiona needs to figure out her past on her own." Alea had come up behind them. She waved her hand in the direction of a small group of laughing children. " Apart from the children all those who are here found their way by themselves. One day Fiona, you may join us too, but not yet. You still have many quests to accomplish." Fiona brightened up at this and started to stroke Zeak's head. "Okay.when are you going to tell me what exactly is going on here? I need to get back to the G.F headquarters." " Okay Van,Fiona.. I will tell you all you need to know."  
  
Raven Stared up at immense black liger before him. "And this is now mine?" "Yes.the Pain-Liger is yours Raven. It has the standard pulse laser guns, the energy shield, the blades and the Pain-Ligers own special weapon. The Biobite." "The what? What the hell does that do?" "The Biobite is the most powerful weapon a zoid can possess. You will find out exactly what it does as soon as you use it" "So.I get this zoid for agreeing to fight as your 'champion of darkness', what if I don't to take part in your little battle?" " Then you don't get to rule the world." "Huh? Rule the world?" " Yes, Raven. If the darkness wins then you will rule over this world. All will have to do your bidding." "Could I make them destroy all the zoids?" The sorceress blinked slowly, and then spoke softly into his head. "If that is what you wish, then it will be done." "Then I'm in" Raven turned to look at her and put his head on one side. "You haven't told me your name"  
  
"My name is Azreal"  
  
"What's in this for you?" "Something I do not expect you to understand. But I will tell you why I am here if you wish." "Fine. Go ahead." Azeal turned and walked to a pool in the middle of the floor. Raven had thought it was water but now that he saw it up close he could tell it was black, but with hints of deep purple as the liquid rippled. " A long time ago a zoiden king was bored. Because nothing happened in his country he spent all his time playing with his twin daughters, My sister Alea and myself. One day a visitor from another world gave him a gift. A huge crystal that shone both black and white. My father was told never to break it, or a great chaos would swallow the land. However my father did not heed this warning and he soon took Alea and myself to the meadows surrounding our home. He brought the crystal and laid it on a stone. He raised his sword and brought it down upon the crystal, releasing the forces of Good and Evil. My sister and myself where possessed by the forces. The light took Alea and I was taken by the darkness. Since then we have been trapped in halls of stone, our 'wills' continually fighting for control of this world. Since neither of us can overcome the other we have decided to place our faith in men to finish the battle for us. In one years time you will do battle with the Champion of light. If you win you will gain control of this world. If you lose the other will have dominion." "What's the name of this other guy? I should know who I'm going up against." " I do not know his name, but he has a silver organoid." "VAN?!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"RAVEN?! You've got to be kidding me!" Alea grinned happily and gave a little twirl.  
  
"I said I don't know his name, but you could be right"  
  
"I don't know what's more depressing, the fact I've got to save the world from Raven or that I've found someone more perky than Fiona." " So you'll fight then?" "What choice do I have? Anyway, what'll happen to the Blade-Liger if I use this new zoid the Aura-Liger? "It can stay here. I'll look after it for you." "Okay.fair enough, but why do I have to face Raven in a years time?" "You would rather face him now?" Alea gave Van a mischievous little smile. "NO! No.that's not what I meant" " The zoids you'll both be using will take time to get used to. You will want to be prepared for your battle with him." "But what if Van and I run into Raven before then?" "You won't Fiona. Until the time has come you can pass within a hairs width of each other and neither of you will never know." "What about Fiona? Will she have to come into battle with me?" "No, you can leave her here with us if you like."  
  
"But Van I."  
  
" It'll be for the best Fiona. I don't want you to get hurt." For some reason Van knew he couldn't bear for Fiona to be involved in this. For all the laughing and chatter going on around him he felt darkness looming up in the future.  
  
***************3 months later*************************  
  
Raven didn't know why he kept returning to the Temple of Darkness. All Azreal would ever do is gaze into the pool, watching events he couldn't see. He sat on Azreal's throne, with his legs over the arm. He quite liked this throne, ivy twisted up along the wall behind it, opening out like a fan. He bit into the apple Azreal's servants had brought him. He was dimly aware that they disturbed him. They were man sized but covered in shadow. Azreal called them Pitchapes. They certainly moved like apes. They would never hang around though; they disappeared as soon as their tasks were done. "Why don't you just tell me what the Biobite does?" "Why don't you just use it and find out?" " Because all the battles are over too quickly for me to use it." "Then maybe you should make some time. Surely you're not afraid to give your opponent a little more time? Hmmm?" Raven jumped to his feet. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE" he yelled. " And just to prove it to you I'm gonna go out there and use the Biobite on the first zoid I meet." "Go then." Raven stormed from the hall, Shadow at his side. He opened the cockpit of the Pain-Liger and climbed inside. Fuming, he set off across the Desert.  
  
Why did Azreal have to make him so mad? Ever since they had first met she was always blowing him off. Couldn't the girl have just a conversation with him? Suddenly, the sensors picked up a nearby zoid. Raven smiled to himself and strode off to face it. As he got closer he realised it was the Lighting- siax. "Perfect" he whispered to Shadow " I'll use Van's little buddy as a guinea pig" The Lighting-siax had just noticed him when he leapt. Raven opened the jaws of the Pain-Liger and brought them down onto the Lighting-siax, crushing hard. Instead of the sound of tearing metal Raven had been expecting to hear, the Lighting-siax shuddered and turned to dust in the Pain-Ligers mouth. Raven gasped as he realised that a red substance was dripping from his liger's jaws. So.this is how it works. "Be careful Van, I'm coming to get you."  
  
"Shit" Irvine was suddenly very glad he wasn't in his zoid when it had taken off. He waited until the new liger had moved away and skidded down the mountain. Removing a glass bottle from his bag he scooped up some of the red substance left amongst the dust from his zoid.  
  
"You better be careful Van, from what I saw this liger has the same capabilities as your new Aura-Liger." "I don't get it. Why would Alea and Azreal give me and Raven identical zoids?" "Maybe because then the battle wouldn't be about who has the stronger zoid but who has better fighting skills." "Yeah you might be right. We've both got organoids so we're on equal footing there too." Irvine and Van walked down the hall to Dr. D's lab and opened the doors. "Ah Van. Just in time. I've been analysing the substance's from both ligers and found it's the same stuff." "What is it Dr. D?" "A rare liquid called Seizure77. It works by flowing through the circuits of the zoid that's been infected at the speed of electricity. Dissolving the zoid from within. The armour is the last thing to go." At this point Moonbey piped up. "Could you make some more? I mean, for the G.F?" " I wish I could Moonbey but the ingredients are in pretty rare supply and it takes about twelve years to make just a few ounces of the stuff." "Oh" "Anyway, what are we gonna do Van? Do you think you've got the Aura-Liger under control yet? "I hope so, but every time I use it, it feels like I've got more to learn about it."  
  
*****************3 months until battle******************  
  
"You should learn to control your temper Raven, if you ever want to control the Pain-Liger." "Shut up!!" yelled Raven and he instantly regretted it. All Azreal had done was help him to achieve his goals. Many military bases had fallen in the past six months, far more then would have if he had used the Geno-Beaker. But it was all so easy. Nothing could stand in his way. Yet Azreal continued to hide Van from him. Didn't she think he take Van on yet? "You are growing stronger Raven, but the battle has to take place at the right time, or all will be for nothing." "You mean I won't get to rule?" "Yes" Azreal turned back towards the pool and once more gazed into its depths. It was more than Raven could bear. He strode across the room grabbed Azreal's shoulder and turned her round to face him. It was the first time they had touched. Azreal's eyes widened, she was clearly shocked that he had touched her. Raven stared into the twin galaxies before him; they were so deep they looked like they continued forever. "I'm sorry..I..I" Raven once again stormed from the room anger welling up inside of him. He hated the way he could never think straight when he looked into those eyes.  
  
"What the?" The Pitchapes were swarming all over the Pain-Liger. They seemed to be cleaning it. Suddenly they all turned to look at him. Hundreds of empty eyes were boring into his skin. "SHADOW" The black organoid swiftly flew over the liger, knocking Pitchapes off as he went past. As the creatures hit the floor they scuttled off, disappearing as they hit the shadows. Soon only one Pitchape was left. Holding on tightly to the ligers front paw. Raven strode forward, grabbed it by its neck, and choke-slammed it to the floor. "Pllleasshhheeeee...ddooon't hhurrt meeeeeee" it said it a raspy voice. Raven dropped it and stared in horror. It was the first time he had heard one talk. "Wha.what are you!" "I'mmm aaa sshhheerrvveennttt ooff tthhee laaddy" "I know that you dickhead. But what, or who, are you?" " Azzzrealll'sshh fffathhheer" At this Raven froze, Azreal had never said what had happened to her father after he smashed the crystal. The creature reached up and touched Raven on the forehead.  
  
****************Flashback***************************  
  
Raven was standing in a meadow. It was full of flowers and birds were singing. He heard laughter behind him, so he turned round. A tall man was sitting on a stone inspecting a crystal that had both black and white lights swirling inside. Not far away from him were two young girls of about five or six. One was blonde and the other had black hair like her father. The man stood up, slowly as if deep in thought. He placed the crystal on the stone he had been sitting on. The black haired girl was now being chased by the other in a game of catch, she turned around just as she reached Raven. So did her sister. The man had drawn his sword. For some reason unknown to him Raven tried to move forwards, but his feet wouldn't move. He glanced down and saw his feet were trapped in a shadowy mist. Looking up, the man had raised his sword high above his head, Raven yelled out but no sound came from his lips. Just before the man brought his sword down onto the crystal Alea cried out. "Daddy don't" However it was too late, the crystal shattered into a billion dust fine pieces and the two lights burst way and flew into the sky. They curved round and the white light hit the blonde girl between the eyes while the black hit Azreal in the chest. She fell over backwards, eyes closed. For a few moments all stood still, then Azreal's and Alea's father fell to the floor crying and screaming in pain as he held onto his head. Azreal's eyes shot open revealing the galaxies they contained and gasped for breath. Raven felt himself falling, the shadowy mist around his feet was creeping up his body. Franticly he reached out for Azreal's tiny body, but his hand swept right through it.  
  
**************End Flashback *************************  
  
Raven was back in front of the Pain-Liger. Breathing hard he looked down at the Pitchapes body. It's already hollow eyes where dead, the body motionless. Raven reached down but as his fingers touched it, it blurred and disappeared.  
  
"I wish there was more I could do to help Van." "I know Fiona, but you can help me by staying safe." "Haven't I been through enough to prove to you I can look after myself?" "That's not what I meant Fiona." "Would did you mean then?" The platinum blonde crossed her arms and scowled at Van. He couldn't help but laugh. In the few months that she had been at the Temple of Light her 'mean' side had played a bigger part in their conversations. Still, she looked soo cute when she was mad. "Don't you laugh at me!" Fiona turned away from him and stared at the opposite wall. "Aww, come on Fiona!" Van moved forward and placed his arms around her slender figure. He pulled her close and her hands moved to hold onto his arms. "I just don't feel that you should be involved in this battle Fiona. I have this feeling that something horrible is gonna happen." Fiona turned in his arms and looked deeply into his eyes. " I know Van. I just.I don't wanna lose you." "Nothing will happen Fiona." Her hands gripped the front of his clothing. "Don't do it Van.please don't fight Raven.I'm begging you." " I have to.I'm the only one who can." Van put his hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes. Fiona began to cry and held onto him tighter then ever. "I love you Van." Van moved forward and kissed her gently but as she kissed him back it became more passionate. His hands moved into her hair and her arms went round his shoulders. The kiss lasted a long time.but to Fiona and Van it was an eternity. When they finally broke apart Fiona grasped Van's hand, but he pulled it away slowly and walked out of the room. Fiona continued to cry. Far above them, watching with her pearl-like eyes Alea smiled, but for the first time in millions of years, it was a sad one.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was just one week away. Raven lay looking up at the ocean-like depths of darkness in the ceiling. His hands behind his head and humming a tuneless song. He had never told Azreal about his encounter with her father, but he was sure she knew. He wanted to do something. He sat up and stretched his arms high above his head. In his minds eye he was watching Azreal gaze into that pool of hers. Why did she always seem so sad? And why did he care? He had never seen her smile or heard her laugh once. Even he gave out a little chuckle when he totally destroyed some so-called 'expert' zoid pilot. But she.No.he had to stop thinking about her. He would be meeting Van for the first time in a year in less than a week's time! He had to stay focused. He had to. He sighed deeply; maybe when he was king of the world he could make her tell him. But could he order Azreal to spill out secrets that she had kept for so long? She probably would as well. "Shadow." The organoid turned to face him " Am I doing the right things here?" Shadow let out a slow yet deep rumble, and then emitted a high pitched wine. "Your probably right." He lay back down, but a thought came into his mind. Of course! He would know. And Van wouldn't even be able to protect him. Smiling to himself Raven got up and started towards his zoid. Everything would soon become clear.  
  
Dr. D was working late. Without Fiona around to put salt in his coffee he could never get a decent cuppa. He had never asked how much she put in and he didn't have time to experiment. As a result he was extremely tried. He tried to suppress a yawn but didn't manage to stifle it in time. He dropped his cup and it smashed over the lab floor. He bent down and tried to pick up the largest pieces of porcelain, as he did so he noticed a dark reflection in the fish tank in front of him. The doctor spun round to come face to face with Raven. His eyes opened wide in shock. "Hello Dr. D" whispered Raven. The corners of his mouth sliding into an evil smile. Before Dr. D could say a word Raven hit him between the eyes and he blacked out.  
  
"You said he wouldn't see us!!" "I said he wouldn't see you Van. The others are still in danger." "Why didn't you say anything!! Dr. D's been kidnapped. Who knows what Raven will do to him" "He took your Doctor to ask him questions about my sister." "Azreal? Why?" "Because Raven worries about her." "You've got to be kidding me. Raven doesn't even care about his own zoids." Alea turned away from him and walked over to a small child that had fallen over. She picked him up, gave him a kiss on the forehead and set him on the ground again. The little boy ran off to play with his friends again. "My sister has been alone for a very long time Van. Not even her own servants will stay near her. Whereas I am continually surround by people who love me day and night, Azreal has no one. To be in darkness means she feels all the pain and suffering of the people of this world. She IS their sorrow, their anger, and their hate. She has not felt love since the darkness took her. I cannot even begin to imagine what she must be feeling. All I know is the happiness and affection that people feel for one another. "And why does Raven care?" "Because her pain goes much deeper then his. She is the one person that could ever understand his pain and hatred towards zoids." "So, he feels kinda connected to her?" "Yes" "Oookay. At least we know why he did it. But how am I gonna rescue Dr. D?" "You might not be able to. If Raven has taken your Dr. D to the Temple of Darkness, you won't see him again until the time of battle. You cannot enter its grounds until you have defeated Raven." "I would have had to go there anyway? I thought it would be over after the battle." "No.you must go to the temple after the battle to do one last thing." "What's that?"  
  
Raven was getting frustrated. Dr. D had only told him things he already knew. The old man just stood there in defiance. Sure, he struggled to stand up again after Shadow hits him, but he makes it. If Raven wasn't in a rush he might have been impressed with the old guy's stamina. However, he didn't have the time. Raven signalled to his organoid, who placed a large clawed foot on the doctor's chest and pressed down heavily. "So.I need Alea to help Azreal?" "I.(gasp).guess.(gasp).so" "Why are you being so awkward? It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd only cooperate." "Haven't.(gasp).had my.(gasp).morning coffee." Raven growled. This was getting him nowhere. He knew in order to stop Azreal's problems he would have to find her sister Alea, but then what? "Fine.if this is the way you want to play it then I'll just leave you for the Pitchapes." Raven turned on his heel and strode away, Shadow following closely. The Doctor gasped in horror behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around. He knew that the darkness would swallow up Dr. D until he needed him again. And who knows? He might be chattier by then.  
  
*****************3 hours until battle******************  
  
Van paced up and down the hall impatiently. He had asked Alea to keep Fiona in the inner rooms of the temple, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight probably if she started to cry again. It broke his heart to see her so upset, but he was happy that she cared for him so much. Alea would give the coordinates of the battle area in an hour, but he couldn't wait much longer. Zeak watched as he walked back and forth, emitting little growls now and again. The information he had received last week chilled him to the bones. He could deal with Raven in a fair fight, but this? Van shook his head to try and clear it. He hadn't told anyone, and he hoped he never would. Even the thought of it made him feel sick. He looked over at Zeak and realised that the silver organoid was staring past him. Turning round he saw Alea. "I'm sorry Van"  
  
"Just a few more minutes Shadow, and we'll be face to face with Van." Raven bounded towards the destination point with Shadow running at the Pain- liger's side. The battle arena was the forest where he had last seen Van. Adrenaline pumped through him, there was no way he was gonna lose this fight. And Van couldn't run away! The Pain-ligers scanners picked up another zoid already there. He slowed down and observed the other zoid. It did look a lot like his own liger. He came to a standstill. Both organoids fused with the ligers at the exact same time, light flashing from all the joints and valves. "This is the end Van."  
  
Raven immediately jumped forward, taking Van by surprise. The Aura-liger only just managed to avoid the blades of the other liger. Van switched on his shield just in time to counter pulse laser guns. "Man, he isn't gonna give me time to attack." Raven circled Van looking for an opening, Van turned as well, keeping an eye on his opponent. Raven made a fake lunge, but Van didn't fall for it, so when Raven lunged in the other direction he was ready and blasted off the top part on Raven's shield. Raven growled in his cockpit, but he wasn't losing yet, instead he rolled to one side of Van and made another lunge. This time it succeeded, the Pain-ligers jaws closing down onto the right hand blade, which dissolved. Van moved away but kept Raven in his sights, he still had his shield but Raven was obviously more experienced with the Biobite. If only he had practised more with it!! Raven knew he could only attack from one side now, he was weak there. Raven, however, was having problems too. Without his shield he couldn't risk a close attack, Van could dodge a long-range one. But.he could counter- attack. Raven waited patiently for Van to make his move, but he was busy guarding his weak side. Raven was about to leap himself when he remembered that Azreal had told him that his impatience was his greatest weakness, so he stood still and waited. Van realised that Raven wasn't moving, maybe he had a control freeze, so he should attack before he could move again. The Aura-liger leapt forwards, but Raven moved to his weak side at the last moment and fired his lasers. "Shit." yelled Van, the direct hit was causing problems and the Aura-liger was slowing down, if he didn't act soon this fight would be over. Raven was trying to get close enough for another go with the Biobite and Van couldn't let that happen. Van backed off slightly then charged forward ducking his head under the Pain-liger and pushing it over. He was about to take advantage of Ravens exposed underside, when he fired the lasers again blasting Van away from the Pain-liger. The Aura-liger shook his head to help it clear as the Pain-liger climbed to its feet. "Very clever Van." growled Raven as he watched his adversary. The two ligers began to circle each other, looking for a weak spot. Raven saw what he was looking for, Van's right hind leg was dragging slightly in the dirt. A direct attack could render the back legs useless. Smiling to himself, he thought of ways he could distract him long enough to get in an attack. "Bingo." he whispered to himself "Shadow, defuse and fly straight at Van." Van watched in confusion as the Pain-liger began to glow. "Whys he getting rid of Shadow?" he wondered to himself, surely this would give Van the advantage. The dark blue light of the black organoid appeared and started to fly high into the sky. Suddenly it blasted back down heading towards him, the Pain- liger moved in his direction as well. "Oh, a distraction, how clever." Van whispered sarcastically to Zeak "Well two can play that game, Zeak defuse and aim straight for Shadow, I'll take care of Raven." Zeak obeyed and his silver light whizzed away and over to Shadow, the two collided in mid-air and fell to the ground continuing their own private fight. Van turned to face Raven and fired of a series of shots making the Pain- liger dodge and stumble. Then suddenly, it all went wrong. He tried to move forward but his hind legs wouldn't budge. Swearing to himself Van realised that he needed Zeak to operate them for him and that Raven had planned this. He continued to fire at Raven, hoping for a lucky hit, but to no avail. Raven took his time, and aimed careful shots to Van's lasers destroying them. Now Van couldn't hurt him and he could finish this fight his own way. He moved closer, sauntering almost towards his doomed opponent. He stopped just a short distance away. Grinning he pulled the Pain-liger into a jump, opening his jaws wide, aiming for the back of the Aura-ligers neck, close to Van. However Van had been ready at the last possible moment he pulled his blades forwards so they sliced through the top of the Pain-ligers head, cutting it away from the rest of the body.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" screamed Raven, how could he have forgotten about the blades? He had some of his own for fuck's sake. The two organoids suddenly realised what was going on and once again fused with their masters. Shadow arrived just in time to pull Raven to safety before the Pain-liger exploded, landing on a hill not too far away. Raven continued to curse as he watched the Aura-liger move again, since it now had Zeak to work the back legs.  
  
Van sighed to himself; the hardest bit was still to come. Slowly, he headed off towards the Temple of Darkness to finish the job.  
  
Raven watched in confusion, why was Van moving towards the Temple? Why not go back to his puny little friends to celebrate his victory? Was there something else left to do? As Raven realised what was happening he eyes widened in horror. "AZREAL!"  
  
Van carefully walked the Aura-liger down the onyx corridors of the Temple of Darkness. Looking out for Alea's sister or Dr. D. Occasionally creatures would scuttle away from the light of the Aura-liger. Suddenly, he was in a huge hall, at the far end was a throne, in which sat a beautiful dark haired girl. "Welcome Van. I have been expecting you."  
  
Raven pushed the stolen Sabre-fang as hard as he could, he had to get there in time. He couldn't let Van hurt Azreal. He couldn't. Shadow was pulling out all the stops at his order. He had to make it.  
  
Van moved towards the throne, he knew what he had to do but it didn't like it. Suddenly, the dark pool that lay between him and the girl rippled and rose in the centre, forming a liquid cocoon which suddenly fell away revealing Dr. D. "You might as well have him back. I can no longer support him." Azreal stood up and walked over towards him and across the pool as if was a solid floor. She stood before the Aura-liger looking completely unafraid, yet she knew what was about to happen, didn't she? Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light and Alea was standing beside her sister. The two turned each other and embraced. "Alea? What are you doing here?" Van asked through the ligers radio. "I have come so my sister and I can die together." "What? But you said I only needed to..to..to finish Azreal." "We lied." "Huh? But you said." Azreal took her sisters hand and spoke into his mind. "Van.it has to be this way. The world cannot be ruled by the forces of light or darkness alone. It needs a balance." "My sister is right. Many people would think to be ruled by the light is the perfect future, but without the darkness to compare it to, the world will fall apart. People have to know pain and suffering to truly appreciate the wonders and love the world has to offer." "If you kill us both the forces inside of us will be free. They will gently control the balance of nature and all will be well." "You can't ask me to do this! This isn't fair!" "Please Van, you must. You are the only one. If you don't do this, our suffering will never end. Our war will be over and we will be free to join our father. Please Van." Van hated this. He didn't want to hurt Azreal but Alea as well? He watched their faces neither showed the slightest indication of fear. In fact, they looked tired. Van realised he had no choice; he must do as they wished for their sake. "You win" he whispered. The twins threw away their staffs, and held both hands. They turned to face him and together they spoke. "End it now Van." Van sighed deeply, tears starting in the corners of his eyes. The ligers jaws opened loudly, and he brought them down on the sisters.  
  
Discarding the Sabre-fang at the entrance Raven and Shadow pounded down the corridors, their footsteps resounding all around them. He didn't care if Van would find out if he was there as long as he made it in time. He ran into the large hall to find Van kneeling down beneath the shadow of the Aura-liger, between two motionless bodies. "NOOOOOO" He sprinted to Azreal's side taking her cold and pale hand in his own. Her eyes were closed fast. "I'm sorry Raven, but it had to end this way." Raven glared up at his adversary, eyes filled with hate. Forgetting everything he leapt at Van pummelling him with his fists. "WHY YOU BASTARD?!" Raven screamed in his face. Van caught his fists in his own. "Because they couldn't have lived any other way." Raven twisted out of Van's grip and went back to Azreal, taking her in his arms. "You'll pay for this Van." "He already is." Raven exploded, turning on the now conscious Dr. D he let lose a tirade of insults and curses. Dr. D put a finger in his ear and swivelled it around. "Now there no need for that you know." He said calmly. "Azreal gave her life so you could live in a happy world, not perfect, but happy." " I could have ruled." "Yes, but you wouldn't have been happy. Azreal knew that, and besides, she had waited for this moment for so long, if you truly care for her, you'll understand." "Did you love her Raven?" Van asked softly. "I loved Alea, but only as a friend. You had something more." "So what if I did? There's no point now, because of you." "There is a point, Azreal loved you too. That's why you didn't win." "What are you talking about? Azreal helped me to the end." "I know, but if you had won our fight, you wouldn't have harmed her. You would have killed Alea and left the world in darkness. Trapping Azreal beyond your reach. But now she's free, and so are you." Unexpectedly the walls of the temple began to shake. Large boulders began to fall from the ceiling. Turning round in haste Van saw that the Aura- liger was sinking into the black pool. "Come on!" he yelled to the other two "We have to make a run for it!" He turned round to look for Alea's body and saw only an empty space; a gasp from behind made him turn round. Raven was staring at his now empty arms. However he soon came to his senses, grabbing Dr. D he made towards Zeak and climbed on top of him, pulling the Doctor up behind. "Zeak get us outta here!" The silver organoid flew out of the hall twisting through the corridors, closely followed by Raven and Shadow. However when they reached outside the force of the collapsing building knocked them down from the sky. Shadow had enough sense to fly upwards as soon as he got outside, so the impact missed him and Raven. When the dust settled, Van watched as the dark blue light sped towards the mountains in the distant horizon. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Said Dr. D dusting himself off. "Yeah." Van shook his head to clear his thoughts, and remembered that Fiona would be waiting for him. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
Raven watched the clouds go by, he still couldn't believe that it was all over. "There you are." He jumped up and spun around. Reese was sitting on a rock not far off, watching him. "What do you want?" he asked nastily. "I have an offer for you." "What kind of offer?" "Follow me and find out, but know this.the fight has not yet ended for you." She got up and walked away, Ambient closely following. Smiling to himself, Raven got to his feet and followed her up the mountainside. Behind him, Shadow paused to look at the sun, the giant ball of fire blazed over the clear blue sky. However, there were stars, dancing in the black organoids eyes. 


End file.
